Basket Thoughts
by dramaqueen88
Summary: Set during A Tisket, A Tasket. Rory, Dean and Jess' thoughts during different points in the episode. Oneshot. My first fanfic! You know you want to read...


Set During A - Tisket, A - Tasket

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with Gilmore Girls. I wish I did but unfortunately I do not own one single piece of Gilmore Girls.

Rory's, Dean's and Jess' thoughts during different parts of episode 2.13. Oneshot. My first ever fanfic! Rate me to give me hope!!!

* * *

Basket Thoughts 

_Deans P.O.V _

"Dean, you're my boyfriend. I'd never do anything to hurt you" Rory looked up at him, eyes softly pleading.

"Yeah?" he retorted bitterly. "You're doing it right now"

* * *

It's not the fact that Jess outbid me on the basket. It's not the fact that Rory tried to keep the peace by going on the picnic with him, she's Rory, and she's almost too nice and sweet. It's the fact that Jess likes Rory - and that she might have feelings for him too. We've been dating over a year now and everyday I still can't believe that she's mine. I love everything about her. Those sapphire blue eyes that sparkle when she laughs. The way her brown hair falls gracefully below her shoulders when she wears it loose, and the way it highlights her slender, delicate neck when she ties it up. I love her mind, her constant hunger for books and knowledge. She's so smart, smarter than I'll ever be, but at the same time so innocent, so naïve that she doesn't realise how smart – and how beautiful – she actually is. 

I hide behind the side of a building and watch them walk away. And now thinking about it, I don't just loathe Jess, I hate him. He steals, he vandalises, he starts fights, he never does any work and yet Rory still agrees to hang out with him. She wants to hang out with him. What has he got that I haven't? He's not good enough for her, he'll never be good enough for someone as special as Rory. Why did she agree to go so quickly? And why am I not enough for her? I always have – and always will – be there for her. I love her more than anybody, she is my world. But I guess that's not enough. I guess the good old dependable guys don't always win. I could let it go, I could trust Rory and hope she chooses me over Jess. Or – I could fight for her. Yeah, I'm not going to let her go without fighting against everything that tries to break us apart. I'll do whatever it takes, I'll call her, I'll page her more, I'll make her feel so special. And as a starting point, I can warn Lorelai about Jess. Because if I don't try to win Rory back, I'll lose her. And I'm not about to let that happen.

_

* * *

_

_Rory's P.O.V_

"He's got a really good side to him, you'll see it eventually," Rory explained, in slight frustration, to her mother.

* * *

He's so strange. Most of the time he's sarcastic, monosyllabic and kind of angry. But with me, he's a whole different person. He's the real Jess. I was annoyed when he outbid Dean, especially because he knew that it would make Dean mad at me. And I really do hate being in a fight with Dean. But once we started talking I kind of forgot about being mad at him and just began to enjoy hanging out. People think he's bad news but he's not, he's just misunderstood. And he's really smart. He's read so many books and can really hold his own in a discussion, and a debate. In fact, it's sort of refreshing to have him around. I mean, I have Mom, Dean and Lane – and Paris I guess – but none of them can really talk to me properly about the things I love the most. None of them would enjoy browsing in a bookshop or library for hours or could discuss the merits of Daphne Du Maurier's books. None of them would read, and enjoy, Ernest Hemmingway. I know that Dean despises Jess and that Mom thinks he's trouble, but I'm glad he's here. There, I said it, I'm glad he came to town. I know that Jess hanging out with me is causing tension between me and Dean, but then again Dean should just trust me. He gets so jealous about nothing at all. Dean's the one I love and I would never want to hurt him. Can't he see that I'm just friends with Jess? That's all we are, just friends. _

* * *

_

_Jess' P.O.V_

"You know Earnest only has lovely things to say about you." He said quietly, looking up at her.

* * *

Why is she still with that jerk? He looks like he belongs in a boy band or something. He's one of those floppy haired, sports – playing, safe, respectable, take – home – to – meet – your - parents guys that I hate. He and Rory have nothing in common. She's too intelligent for him. He would never have been able to discuss books and authors like we just have. He probably wouldn't have been able to understand all the long words. What do they talk about? I mean, Rory loves books. And I know that Dean would not have read all the ones that she has. And that I have. She must at least kinda like me, how else could we talk for an entire hour without Rory even looking at the food in the basket? And we all know how much Rory likes to eat. She still hasn't realised that Dean isn't right for her. That she could have someone so much better for her. Someone who has the same interests, reads the same books, has the same taste in music. Someone who can make her laugh, someone who can be there for her but still keep her interested. We are so alike yet she's still with someone so not right for her. 

She looks at me, slightly shyly, as I speak the words that I meant to keep inside my head. Damn, now she is going to know. She's going to realise that I meant to bid on the basket. That as soon as I heard about this lame basket buying thing I started saving my money in hope that I could buy Rory's and I would finally be able to have some time with her alone. When it was just us two, no Dean or Lorelai or Luke to barge in and interrupt us. She'll know that I watched her that day in Doose's when she was buying the basket and remembered exactly which one was hers. That I was willing to bid whatever it took to get her basket. I didn't like upsetting her but I'm glad I drove a wedge between her and Dean. Because now maybe she can see the jealous jerk for what he really is. She can see how much we have in common. She can realise that we belong together.


End file.
